Pulsion
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Elle était ivre, il la cherchait du regard. Dehors il faisait froid, il ne s'agissait que d'une pulsion, n'est-ce pas ?


_Disclaimer : Pulsion est un OS, je ne sais même pas encore si cet OS sera long ou non, je le sors comme ça, sans y réfléchir et aussi parce que c'est un défi qui vient de ma chère Kallen Mason. En même temps, ça faisait un moment que je voulais expérimenté ce couple et je ne sais pas encore comment l'exploiter, alors je me fait un petit apperçu pour savoir comment travailler avec ces deux la._

_Résumé : Elle était ivre, il la cherchait du regard. Dehors il faisait froid, il ne s'agissait que d'une pulsion, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Rating : M._

_Pairing : Grey/Ultear._

_Je ne fais pas d'argent sur mes fictions et blablabla_

-Comme disait mon ex, brailla la femme aux côtés de Cana. Quand la rivière est rouge, emprunte le chemin boueux !

Les deux femmes se mirent à éclater de rire. Grey soupira dans son coin, il était vrai qu'Ultear ne mâchait jamais ses mots, mais lorsqu'elle était ivre, elle partait complètement dans l'indécence. Il s'en était toujours un peu douté, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il posa son menton dans le creux de ses mains, c'était fou quand même ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère, mais en même temps, il y avait autre chose, ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Grey avait toujours considéré Ul comme sa mère, mais là, avec Ultear il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur cette relation.

De temps en temps –même souvent- il lui arrivait de rêver à elle dans son sommeil, et à chaque fois il en ressortait frustré, chamboulé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il n'arrivait à calmer sa respiration qu'avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

En réalité, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle le rejoigne dans ses rêves, mais ce qu'elle y faisait était plutôt _chaud._

-On va avoir besoin de toi, Grey ! Hurla Cana à travers la pièce.

Il se leva et enfonça ses mains dans les poches, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Ce n'était pas pour dire, mais de temps en temps Cana se révélait insupportable avec l'alcool, surtout après ses concours lorsqu'elle gagnait.

Nonchalant, il s'accouda sur la table.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, Ultear se demandait sur combien de nana tu avais craqué dans la guilde ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Oh, on a touché un point sensible ? Demanda l'autre femme en lui souriant.

-Je pense que tu as trop bu, Ultear. Je vais te raccompagner.

Il se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il crut entendre un « beau cul », mais ne se retourna pas, il préférait ne pas entrer dans son jeu et éviter de fantasmer sur ces rêves qu'il faisait avec elle, sinon pour sur, il serait perturbé pour la soirée. Il soupira, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

-Elle dort où, Ultear, ce soir ? Demanda Grey appuyé sur le bar.

-Justement, commença Mirajane avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Meldy a trouvé refuge chez Juvia et Gérard chez Erza… Je me disais, comme vous vous entendez bien, peut-être tu pourrais…

-Putain, t'es chiante, hein Mira.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se massa la nuque, elle n'allait quand même pas la traîner jusqu'à chez lui ? En plus de ça il lui laisserait son lit et prendrait le canapé, c'est ce que l'on fait quand c'est ça, enfin, pour lui c'était ainsi.

-Bon, j'y vais alors, elle est déjà dans un sale état là… Il soupira et repartit les mains dans les poches.

En arrivant près d'elle il se risqua à compter les verres et s'arrêta au bout d'une dizaine, si elle n'était pas malade avec ça, il n'y comprendrait rien. Il prit son bras brutalement et lui demanda de le suivre. Il lui indiqua qu'il l'emmener dormir, Cana leur adressa un clin d'œil suggestif avant de s'étaler sur la table.

-Cana… Souffla Grey, puis il laissa tomber.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui était pas tellement long, mais la route était défoncée de partout, il y avait souvent des travaux. Il la tint un moment par les épaules avant de se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne marchait pas mais se laisser trainer. Il eut donc l'autre solution de la prendre par la taille, puis il la souleva un peu.

-Quelle force, dit-elle en riant pour le taquiner.

-Hé, on ne dirait pas mais tes machins pèsent une tonne !

-Ca s'entretient, c'est mon piège à mec, lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était évident. T'as pas vu ça ?

-Ouais, j'imagine que tu dois en attirer pas mal, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir sorti une phrase aussi bête que ça.

-T'es toujours comme ça ?

-Comment comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de se renfrogner.

-Aussi perverse. Tout à l'heure ta phrase à fait sursauter plus d'un.

-Ils font les prudes mais ce ne sont que des hommes, eux aussi pensent ça. Toi aussi je suis sure tu as déjà rêvé de me peloter les fesses.

Il rougit et se ressaisit.

-Nan, mais t'es pas le centre du monde, hein !

Il aurait voulu se donner une contenance et avoir un ton plus calme, mais les souvenirs de ces rêves choisissaient toujours le meilleur moment pour revenir, notamment lorsqu'elle disait ce genre de phrase.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste de la route, il fabriqua une clé et l'inséra dans la serrure, simple précaution.

-Bon, je te mets au lit, ensuite tu te débrouilles, tu es assez grande maintenant. Imposa-t-il en fermant derrière lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux clignaient doucement, il la trouva mignonne avant de se gifler une nouvelle fois mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il poussa du pied la porte de sa chambre et la déposa sur le grand lit en plein milieu de la pièce.

Sentant une chute, elle s'agrippa à lui et l'entraîna avec elle. Il heurta son front du sien en tombant et s'excusa en se le massant. Il sentit les deux mains chaudes de la mage serrer ses avant-bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et se perdit un instant.

Un long instant.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés, il y avait cette petite lueur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot, ses joues étaient empourprées, par l'alcool ? Il ne savait pas, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes l'aguichaient.

Il avait envie de maltraiter ses lèvres, de jouer avec ses nœuds blancs dans ses cheveux, de les empoigner et dégager sa nuque pour y déposer de petits baisers. Mais pourquoi il avait toutes ces envies ?!

-Grey, tu es assez grand maintenant, arrête de combattre tes pulsions.

Il grogna en fermant les yeux. Sa petite voix fluette lui faisait perdre la raison, c'était une invitation à peine masquée, pourquoi en mourait-elle d'envie elle aussi ? Elle allait bien finir par le rendre fou ! Il baissa la tête et fixa son cou avant d'y déposé un chaste petit baiser. Timide, rapide, elle n'eut même pas le temps de sentir sa peau s'engourdir sous le froid de ses lèvres.

Néanmoins, il continua le chemin, puis son ardeur se fit de plus insistante, ses baisers étaient moins aériens, c'était maintenant légers coups de langue et morsures. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant qu'il ne se jette avidement sur ses lèvres.

Elles étaient vraiment douce, très chaudes. Pendant ce bref échange, il ne sut comment ses mains s'étaient retrouvées dans ses cheveux et sur sa poitrine.

Le sang pulsait dans ses veines, dans son cerveau, dans son corps, _partout _dans son corps. Elle posa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers elle une fois de plus, elle était bien plus expérimenté et pour une fois il laissa une femme le guider. Puis, il aimait assez l'idée de se faire un peu soumettre.

Comprenant l'invitation muette du mage de glace elle inversa leur position et se retrouva à son tour à califourchon sur lui, prenant pleinement les manettes maintenant. Ce baiser était moins doux, plus brutal, avide. C'était loin du timide premier contact en ce moment, c'était danse de langues et mélange de salive.

-Tu fais vite, non ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

Il grogna en réalisant qu'il ne portait déjà plus qu'un simple caleçon et qu'il commençait lentement à ouvrir sa combinaison. Il s'en moquait bien pour maintenant, le mal était en train d'être accomplit et son érection le bouderait certainement si il la laissait en plan.

Il arracha les derniers boutons avant d'envoyer voler le bout de tissus loin dans sa chambre. Il happa ses lèvres et pelota sa généreuse poitrine, il geint en sentant des fins doigts froids passer lentement, _très _lentement sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

-Si tu vas pas plus vite je l'arrache.

-Je pensais, monsieur Fullbuster, que c'était moi qui donnait les ordres ici.

Il arqua son dos et pressa un peu plus son sexe contre celui d'Ultear. Elle parlait trop à son goût, maintenant il était temps d'agir.

Grey lui fit comprendre en claquant ses fesses et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi nu l'un que l'autre.

-Attention… susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il retint instinctivement sa respiration puis se senti rempli l'instant d'après, complet. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis sa visite surprise ce matin s'envola, il sentait ses petites mains appuyée sur son torse, le griffant légèrement. Ses seins se soulevaient et retombaient à son rythme effréné, il en massa tendrement un et joua avec son mamelon avec son pouce.

Sa peau était tellement douce et son parfum enivrant. Il se perdait en elle était c'était sur pour lui que c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle le possédait entièrement, ils ne faisaient qu'un et cette boule d'énergie, de tension sexuelle gonflait peu à peu dans son bas ventre. Il en voulait toujours plus, ne demandait que ça dans ses requêtes silencieuses.

Il serra ensuite ses hanches, lui imposant un nouveau rythme, plus endiablé, plus fiévreux, rapide, profond… Il se sentait un peu comme au bord d'un gouffre qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier, il ne savait qu'une seule chose : il voulait y plonger à pieds joints dedans et s'y noyer.

Son corps entier vibra, se courba, explosa. Un courant électrifia son corps, la chute fut longue avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité. Il l'entendit gémir comme il n'était pas possible de le faire et se rendit compte qu'elle semblait tout aussi épanouie que lui à ce moment précis.

Il masqua ses yeux d'un bras qu'il posa dessus, il atterrissait peu à peu sur terre, avec cette chute arrivait la compréhension. Il avait suivit une pulsion, ce n'était pas comme si il avait honte, non. Elle était même plutôt bandante, mais… il se demandait plutôt comment ça allait évoluer maintenant… Devant sa question muette elle sourit comme à un enfant et embrassa sa mâchoire.

-Hé Grey, ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes juste deux adultes consentants qui avons fait l'amour. Je ne te demande pas plus, même pas de retenter l'expérience un jour. Nous avions juste tous deux un désir à assouvir.

-Si tu l'dis.

Il souffla un bon coup et relativisa, loin de lui l'idée d'être en couple. Ce qu'il avait ressentit elle l'avait très bien défini : le désir. Puis oui, ils étaient adultes maintenant, c'était un besoin naturel… Il tenta de se rassurer avant de s'endormir, elle avait déjà les yeux clos et une respiration lente. Tant pis pour le canapé, de toute façon après ce qu'ils venaient de faire il était loin de se demander si ça la gênerait ou pas.

Cette nuit là, elle ne hanta pas ses rêves…


End file.
